Series of Drabbles
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: I'm changing this to a series of drabbles! :) Hope you like it. Mainly contestshipping and ikarishipping.
1. Magic

**Hehe… Just a random drabble I felt like writing. Inspired by the song "Magic" by One Direction :P **

**Please Review! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. **

I have been dating May in secret for a month now. When we announced that we were dating, people said that we were no good together. And that our relationship wasn't going to work out. We "broke up" afterwards, but we secretly met up with each other.

I feel like she's perfect for me. No, I know she's perfect for me. It's like she's cast some spell on me, something about her draws me in. Each time we kiss, my mind goes blank. All I want is the kiss her more. When we kiss, it feels like magic. Everything she does seems like magic.

We've finally decided to tell the world that we're still dating. I don't care if the paparazzi take pictures. I don't care if the whole world finds out. I don't care what they think, as long as I have May.

When I'm with her, I feel content, happy. When I'm not, I feel empty, as if something's missing. She's like the missing puzzle piece. _Magic. _When I'm with her, it feels magical. Everything about her is magical. Her smile. The smile that always makes me melt. _Pure magic. _Her smile, which can make my day. Even when she's feeling down, she still smiles and brings up the spirits of all the people around her.

There were times when we got into arguments and fights, not our bickers or banters, but actual arguments. Sometimes things got serious, and I felt really mad. But soon, I would completely regret it. Yet somehow, we are still together, happy. Why? Why are we together? Why are we like this? Why? There's only one word I can use to describe it. _Magic._

**A/N: How was it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! :D**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**I'm back! Hehe… Still writing drabbles. This story is inspired by the song "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Please read and review! =P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Her eyes make the stars look like they aren't shining. Her sapphire eyes, I could stare into them for ages. Her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She removes her bandana and her hair flows down past her shoulders perfectly. She's beautiful in every single way. I rarely say it out loud, but I think of it every day.

I know that when I compliment her, she won't believe me. It's probably because I tease her all the time. Sometimes, it's sad to think that she doesn't see what I see. When I see a gorgeous, kind, caring… (continues) girl standing in front of me, she sees a plain average person. We're travelling together and every morning she asks me "do I look okay?" I want to say she looks beyond okay. She looks perfect, amazing, wonderful… (continues). But all I do is nod, trying not to break my cool façade. There's not a single thing about her that I would change. She's amazing just the way she is. And when she smiles, it's like the whole world stops.

Her lips, I could kiss them all day if she would let me. I find her laugh angelic, but she hates it. She's beautiful, I hope she knows that. I would never ask her to change, she's perfect. She shouldn't bother asking if she looks okay, because I know she always does.

I love her. I love everything about her. I love her eyes. I love her hair. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love everything about her. She may be a bit clumsy. So what? She's just being herself. She's amazing just the way she is.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'd love to hear your opinion. Please review! :D**


	3. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Yay! Another random drabble. I'm just in the mood to write drabbles. I might post them quite often. Wow. I really should be focussing on my other stories (well, story). This is inspired by the song "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Hehe… Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I admit I do talk a lot. But being talkative is better than being antisocial. When I talk to you, it seems like you can't hear a word I'm saying. It's like your mind is somewhere far away. Probably thinking about battle strategies. It seems like all you want to do is train your pokemon for an upcoming gym battle. I feel you need to take a break sometimes, and just chill out. Sometimes you make me so frustrated, and I feel like pulling my hair out. You never seem to care about anything I say or do.

You and me. Us. We are together, a couple. We're also travel companions. We travel together, we're always face to face, yet we never see eye to eye. We're opposites. We're like fire and rain, it's like we don't belong with each other, yet something draws us together. Sometimes you can really drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you, even if I try. We're like Venus and Mars, different stars. We are complete opposites, yet I wouldn't change a thing about us.

You always seem to be saving the day. You're all or nothing. So when you battle, you train really hard. I may find your training methods harsh, but my feelings for you don't change.

I'm always trying to figure out what you're thinking, trying to read your mind. It's really hard to figure out what you're thinking. Your expression is always emotionless. My friends all say you don't have emotions, but I know they're wrong.

We argue on just about anything. When I'm yes, you're no. When I hold on, you let go. We're opposites. We're perfectly imperfect. And I wouldn't change a thing about us. We complete each other.

**A/N: The wifi (I have no idea why people say internet when it's supposed to be wifi) connection on my laptop stuffed up. So I didn't have internet on my laptop today. So I was bored. Wow, my life is about wifi. I'm so sad. Anyways, I was bored so I decided to listen to music and write fanfic. Yay! Please review =P**


	4. Crazier

**This story is inspired by the song "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. Please read and review =P**

**By the way, I'm just saying, I wrote all these drabbles on the same day because the Internet was down. So they're probably all really similar, and I haven't written any since that day. I wrote quite a few drabbles that day so when I run out of drabbles to post, this series will be marked as complete.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I've always just trained and practised my appeals, but I never really had a goal. Until you came along, that is. You opened the door, I found my goal. There was so much about contests I didn't know about. I've never seen anything like your appeals. They're graceful, elegant, and wonderful! I wanted to be like you. To create amazing appeals. It was like I was trying to fly, but couldn't find my wings. But when you came along, everything changed. You lifted my feet off the ground. You gave me inspiration, motivation. You teased me all the time, it was your way of motivating me. You spin me around. I see the world like I never have before. You make me crazier. I always get lost in your eyes, your gorgeous emerald eyes.

I've watched how you make everything that seems bad into good. You view the world like no one else does. You see the beauty people don't. A rose. You see the beauty, the petals. Whereas others see the thorns. You showed me something I couldn't see. All the amazing things around me. You made me believe. You made me believe that I could do things I'd never thought of doing. But you do it in your way. You didn't tell me to believe. You teased me about how I couldn't do something, and I gained confidence by arguing back.

I never realised you made such a great impact on my life, Drew. And I would like to thank you. I started out as an amateur coordinator who didn't have a goal. A butterfly without wings. But you helped me, whether you'd admit it or not. You gave me my wings. Thank you Drew, thank you.

**A/N: How was it? Love it? Hate it? Please review :D**


	5. Beautiful Soul

**I should be focusing on my other stories, but drabbles are so fun to write! Hehe… that probably sounded really weird. I keep on thinking of cookies for some reason. I get distracted really easily. I probably shouldn't even be saying this. Anyways, this is inspired by "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I don't want another pretty face, just a fangirl. I don't want anyone to hold, they'd only go bragging to their friends. I don't want my love to go to waste, because they don't love me for me, but for the great Drew Hayden. I want you and your beautiful soul, May. I can actually be myself around you, I don't have to pretend.

I know you are special. You are beautiful, talented, kind, caring, cheerful… (And so the list continues). To you I'd always be faithful. I would never leave you. I want to be there when you need me, and I will. I hope you'll see that I love you with all my heart, if not more.

I don't want my love to go to waste, to some fangirl who doesn't actually know the real me. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one for me. If you reject me, I'll try again. I won't give up. You're the one I want to hold. I want you to be mine. I won't waste any time, I'll do anything I can to be with you. You might need time to think it over. I'll wait for your decision patiently. Please just give me a chance. I will never make you cry or hurt you. Please let's give this a try.

Am I crazy for wanting you? I don't think I am. Is it possible for you to love me back? I don't want to waste your time. How do you feel about me? Because I see you as an amazing, supportive, friendly… (The list continues). Don't compare yourself to others. Do you see things the way I do? I want to know how you feel. You have a beautiful soul, you are perfect… for me.

**A/N: How was that? Please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks!**


	6. Good Time

**Another drabble yet again, I wonder how often I'm going to post these. I'm a horrible writer, I should probably be focussing on my other story. But I felt like writing a drabble, yet again. This was inspired by the song "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Anyways, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Every time I'm with you, I always have a good time. No matter what we do or where we go.

I woke up on the right side of the bed. I'm in a great mood. Probably because of last night hanging out with you. You're like a prince. And you're stuck in my head. We're going to hang out again tonight. I can't wait.

I slept in all my clothes last night but I don't care. I'm in a too good of a mood to care. I hop into a cab and let it take me anywhere. If it's with you, I'm definitely going to have a good time. From morning to night, I'm always thinking of you. I wake up at twilight, I know it's going to be alright. We don't even need to try, we always have a good time.

When you first asked me to hang out, I freaked out. I even dropped my phone into the pool. After getting over my shock, I checked out of my room at the Pokemon centre and went to the closest ATM. I spent ages getting ready and when I finally got there, I realised I didn't even have to try and we would have a good time.

It doesn't matter when, we'd always have a good time. It doesn't matter where, we'd always have a good time.

**A/N: Um… didn't turn out as well as I hoped. And I have absolutely no idea why I'm even posting this but yeah. Pfft, this is horrible. I was going to make this Contestshipping, but if you look at it, it could be anything. So please review! =P**


	7. Heart Attack

**Erm… please ignore all the author notes. I wrote all of them when I actually wrote these and I'm posting these in a random order so they might not make sense… I'm just writing random drabbles for fun. For some reason, they're always inspired by a song. Guess I listen to music a lot. Hehe… Anyways, this story is inspired by the song "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. Btw this is Ikarishipping. =P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I walk into another one of Gary's parties. The place is packed with people and there are heaps of guys drinking. I've got to put my defences up and make sure I don't get drunk and fall in "love" with some random dude. If I did, I would probably completely freak out and have a heart attack.

I've never really thought much about love. Sure, I've gone out on several dates with several guys, but this isn't love. I've always gotten what I want. Guys always fall for my looks, and not me. I can make guys do anything for me. But you're different. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm not good enough. You make me want to be perfect around you. Acting like a girl? Painting my nails? Wearing high heels? I don't know what to do when I'm around you. I'm always so nervous around you. I'm always wondering what would happen if I held your hand.

You make my heart flutter just by walking by. But I can't show any weakness. You probably think having emotions is weak. I put up my defences and act mad and like I don't care, when really, I just don't want to get hurt. I've fallen in love with you without realising, and I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack.

I've never really tried hard to impress any other guys. But I always spend ages preparing myself when I see you. I try to be myself, but it always seems to be hopeless. It's just not fair. Why do I feel this way? Loving you is causing more pain than it's worth. Love feels really good, but it also hurts at the same time. I still don't know what to do around you. Should I wear perfume? You always make me feel nervous. I'm scared of getting rejected, the worst feeling in the world. I try to confess, but I always end up running away. And I feel like I'm going to burst into flames. I think I might have a heart attack.

**A/N: Done! Mehehe… What do you think? Please review! Your opinion is important to me! Thanks :D**


	8. Boyfriend

**Oops, I've already posted the last chapter as a separate story... So I'll be posting this one instead, hehe. Yay! Another drabble. Inspired by "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

May, I love you. I really do. I want to be your boyfriend, but it's always the fear of being rejected that keeps me from asking you out. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I would always be here for you, no matter what. I can take you to places you've never been before. We could go sight-seeing together. Take a chance on me, please. You never know if this relationship may work out. My family is very wealthy, I could buy you anything. But there's no point in that, because I want you to see me for me, not the guy with money. If we travel together, we could sit down by a campfire and roast marshmallows.

I want to be everything you want. I'd change for you, just to be with you. Please know that I will always be there for you. I'll keep you with me all the time, so you'd never feel alone. I know I tease you a lot, but I can also be a gentleman. I'd be anything you want.

Tell me what you like and tell me what you don't like. I would fly across the world for you. We do bicker quite a lot, but I would never want to fight. I would never hurt you. I'll make you happy.

You could be my girlfriend until the world ends. We can dance, you spin and twirl. Please give me chance, you're all I need. I just want to love and treat you right. I'd do anything for you, you know that. I'll comfort you when you feel down. I love you, forever and always, and nothing will change that.

**A/N: Smiley face! I'm in a really good mood right now. Hope you liked it! Please review :D**


	9. I'd Lie

**I wonder what I'd do when I run out of songs… Well here's another drabble. And guess what? It's inspired by a song, again. This is inspired by the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Hope ya like! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I hop into the passenger seat of your car. You tell me about your night, and I get hypnotised by your eyes. Your gorgeous emerald eyes. You say you'll never fall in love. You say people fall for you, not the other way around. All your fangirls love you. You run your fingers through your hair, your silky green hair. I wish I could run my fingers through your hair. I laugh because I hope you're wrong. I love you, if only you could return my feeling. I don't think it's ever crossed your mind that I love you. You tell a joke, I fake a smile. I know you, very well. I know just about everything about you. I know all your favourite songs.

I know your favourite colour's green. I know you love to argue, bicker, but not fight. I know your birthday, the 17th. I know you have a sister, she's beautiful. I know you have your father's eyes. But if you asked me if I love you, I'd lie.

You look around the room, overlooking the truth. Don't you know how I feel? It's pretty obvious. You see everything black and white. You never let anyone see you cry. I don't want anyone to see me wishing he was mine. That would just make me another one of his fangirls.

I see you standing there, I try to reach you. But you always walk away, without noticing me. If only I could tell you, I'm holding every breath for you.

You'd never admit it, but you can play guitar. I know you better than anything else. You know just about everything, except how I truly feel about you. We recently started travelling together. The first thing I think when I wake up and see you is "he's beautiful". I've tried putting on make-up. I just need to pray for a miracle. If only you could see, I love you.

**A/N: Finished! How was it? I'd love to hear your opinion. Constructive criticism appreciated. Please review =P**


	10. The Way

**Just a drabble inspired by the song "The Way" by Ariana Grande. Hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I love the way you make me feel, my heart starts racing and my stomach flutters. I feel butterflies in my stomach. I love the way I feel when I'm around you, I feel complete.

I'm thinking about you all the time, every second, every hour. I'm picking petals off flowers, saying she love me, she love me not. The roses I give you. The _thornless red roses _I give you. There's a meaning behind them. Red roses symbolise love, thornless red roses mean love at first sight. I feel in love with you the moment I saw you, that day at Slateport city. When I teased you, you tried to make a comeback. No one has ever done that. You're different, a good different. I may have many fangirls, but I am not a player.

You give me that kind of something. Something that no one else gives. I want you, I want you all the time. I need you, I need you every day. I can never get enough, we only bump into each other at contests every once in a while. I purposely crossed our routes so I can see you. I just can't stay away.

I'll always be there for you, I'm always by your side. I'd help you anytime. I don't want to keep hiding my emotions. I want you to know how I feel. I love the way you make me feel, I want to tell you that. I love you, and I want to know if you love me.

You get my heart jumping when you put your lips to mine. So soft, so sweet, so gentle. I know what you like. You're known as the Princess of Hoenn. But you can be crazy and just yourself at times. We travel together. Sometimes you feel lonely in your bed, so you sleep in mine. **(A/N: I really hate to ruin the drabble by adding a note here. But I just wanted to remind you that they sleep, not anything else. Just wanted to clarify that)** Other girls always do anything I ask, agree with anything I say. But you don't, you're an adventure. You always try to make comebacks, disagree with almost everything I say. You stole my heart. I love you, I truly do.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for ruining it in the middle by adding the Author's note. Please review! =P**


	11. One Thing

**This story is inspired by the song "One Thing" by One Direction. Hope ya like! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Each time I see you, I try playing it cool. But it always seems to turn out with you thinking I'm a jerk. When I'm looking at you, you make my heart race. Your smile makes me weak at my knees, I feel frozen and can't breathe.

I can't wait 'til the next contest, I'm dying to see you again. And I want you know that I need you. You have that one thing. You're always in my head. My thoughts always revolve around you. I like it when you're clumsy, when you trip and fall into my arms. I don't know what it is, but there's this one thing you have. And I need that one thing.

I try to get your attention. I'm climbing walls, but you don't seem to notice at all. I'm doing anything I can to get you, all day and all night.

I always call you different months. But truth is, I love your name. I want you to be with me. I want you to travel with me. I want you to be part of my life. I don't know what, but there's just this one thing that attracts me to you. I want to hold you in my arms.

Sometimes I wonder, do you think about me. What do you think we are? Friends? Rivals? Or more? You're always occupying the thoughts in my mind, I want to know if you feel the same way.

I love you, in every single way. I love everything about you. But there's just this one thing, I can't figure out what it is. But it draws me to you, it makes me love you. There's just this_ one thing_.

**A/N: How was it? A bit repetitive? I'd love to know your opinion, so please review =P**


	12. Until You're Mine

**Mwehehe… I'm back… with another drabble. I've done quite a few Contestshipping ones, so this one is Ikarishipping. Inspired by the song "Until You're Mine" by Demi Lovato. Hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

My state of mind has finally got the best of me. Each time I'm around you, I get this weird feeling. I always shrug it off, thinking of it as pure annoyance. I always thought I'd never love. After all, emotions are weak. I'm travelling alone. I always feel so empty without you. I always ignored the feeling, but now I know it's love. But why? Why you? You're annoying, talk way too much and a pathetic pokemon trainer. But, you're also kind, caring, sweet, confident, and stand up for what you believe in. I never thought I'd say this, but I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way to get you. Honestly, I don't know why I'm trying so hard. I guess that's just something love does to you.

When you're here, the world I see is perfect now. I have to find a way to fill this hole inside of me, this empty feeling. I feel like I can't live without you here by my side. I won't rest until you're mine. In a huge crowd, all I can hear is your voice. So loud, yet so sweet. I always use my mind to think I don't love you, but my heart always tells me otherwise.

I'm always wondering what you think about "us". Are we meant to be? I should stop wondering, forget about fate, and just hold you. I want to hold you. You're petite body, in my arms. I'm ready, I'm ready for this. I'm sick of waiting. I'll confess today, tell you how I feel. I've got to find a way. I won't stop, until you're mine. I need you.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! :D**

**By the way, just so you know, I've had quite a few suggestions in the reviews and I'm really sorry I didn't use them. It's just that I wrote all of these on the same day and have no inspiration nor will I change them. It's mainly because it would be sort of weird if I suddenly changed one. Again, I'm really sorry. Also, this is the last drabble I wrote on the day so this series will be shown as complete.**


End file.
